The Result of Stress and Too Much Champagne
by cuhmeel
Summary: Harry and Hermione's wedding is coming closer, and the stress is building as well. They want it to be as perfect as possible, but a little craziness doesn't hurt, can it? First in the series.


**Alright you guys. I know some fo you have been waiting for this so here it is!**

**I decided to make all of them into oneshots. So, yeah.**

**And if it's your first time reading my work, I strongly suggest you read the first two stories first.**

**Alright, enjoy!**

* * *

It was two weeks until the wedding, and Hermione felt more stressed out as each day passes by.

"Honestly, Gin, how many things must be done for just one little event?" she complained to the redhead as they sat down for a little rest.

"Well I don't think this is considered a little event, Hermione. It's your wedding. And may I add, to the infamous 'Boy Who Lived'," she replied.

"I know, Gin, which is why I am so stressed out about this. I just want to make it as perfect as possible."

"Well nothing can ever be perfect, you know."

"Yeah well, you can at least try, cant you? And thanks to you and your help, we're close in making it happen," she said, smiling.

"Well that's what I'm here for, aren't I?"

Hermione nodded before looking at her watch and saying, "Well we must get a move on then."

Ginny sighed before she stood up to follow Hermione.

Meanwhile, Harry and Ron were also having a well deserved rest of their own.

"No offense to you mate, but I really am thinking of putting off any plans about marriage for myself after seeing what you had to go through today," Ron said.

"Yeah but it is a wedding, Ron. One little screw up and everything will jut get ruined."

"Yeah, but mess ups is what make life fun and memorable."

"Yeah well, I still don't really want to take that risk."

"If you say so."

After a moment of silence, Harry got up and said, "Alright, time to get going."

"But we just sat down," the redhead complained.

"Ron!"

"Fine, fine," he muttered before getting up and following him.

The day of the wedding arrived and Harry was just about done getting ready when he heard a light knock on the door.

"Come in," he said before the door opened to reveal a jittery Jenine.

Before he could say anything, she had pulled him in for a long and tight hug.

"Jenine?" he said, gasping for air.

"Hmm?" she said, still hugging him.

"No air," he managed to say in between breaths.

"Oh, sorry," she said as she let him go.

After he managed to catch his breath, he took one look at Jenine. She wore a turquoise strapless dress with grey lace at the hem of the bottom, which was the dress for the bridesmaids.

"Aren't you supposed to be with the other girls?" he asked.

"Yeah, well, I got bored."

"Uh huh. Why are you here anyway?" he said turning back to the mirror to flatten his hair.

"Can't I see my cousin one last time before he changes his relationship status from 'single' to 'whipped'?" she said, helping him with his hair.

"Why does everyone consider this as me officially getting whipped?"

"Uh, maybe because you are?" she said before patting his hair down one more time. "Much better."

"But why can't they just easily say that I'm getting married? Why is just whipped?" he said, now fixing his bowtie.

"Because it just sounds better than getting married. And stop stressing out, you look great."

"Really?" he said as he turned around.

"Oh wait," she replied before fixing his glasses, "There, that's more like it."

After a moment of silence and looking at each other, Harry also gave a big hug to Jenine.

"What is this for?" she asked.

"Just a thank you for always being there for me," he said as he let go.

"Oh. Well then your welcome! And you know I'll always be here if you need it. Unless you get divorced. Then I don't really want to be part of that," she teased.

"Sh don't jinx it right before the wedding!" he started, "So you ready?"

"Ah but the real question is, are you ready?"

Harry nodded before they walked out of the room.

"Who's idea was it to have it at the burrow anyway?" Jenine asked him as they walked to the backyard.

"Both of ours, actually. This was like one of our homes when we grew up. So why not?" he explained as Jenine nodded.

"Well I best be going now. Hermione may be having a fit as we speak," she said before hugging him one last time and running away.

"Jenine? Where were you?!" Hermione said frantically.

"Relax, 'Mione, I was just spending some quality time with my dear old cousin."

"Well next time you do, make sure you look at the time," she said as she pushed her towards Draco to line up.

"Thank Merlin she's not always like this," Jenine said to her boyfriend.

"What's making her act like this, anyway?" he asked.

"Well she did spend the last 2 months stressing out about this. I mean I would kinda be like that if I were under that much pressure," she explained.

"You guys. GO!" Melany whispered from behind them

They were too obvious that they didn't even notice the doors open to the outside. They immediately started walking down the aisle. After them were Melany and George, then Blaise and Lavender, and finally Ron and Ginny, who were the best man and the maid of honor.

Finally, Hermione appeared at the doorway as everyone stood up, as they should. Slowly, Hermione walked down the aisle, Harry coming closer and closer.

The wedding went on smoothly, from the vows to the "You may now kiss the bride" moment. The reception was just by the field near the burrow, and everyone was having a very good time with laughter and shared memories.

"You know, after all of this stressing that they had to go through, I think it paid off well," Melany said to George as they sat.

"Yeah, I guess it came out pretty well," he agreed.

"But still, I wouldn't mind waiting a little while longer for all this stressing out to begin."

"Good, because I can wait as well," he said, smiling.

Meanwhile, Ron started dousing down glasses of champagne by the minute.

"Ron, you should really calm down with all of those," Lavender warned him.

"Yeah, brother, what's got you so worked up on alcohol anyway?" George asked.

"Sorry. I'm just really nervous about the speech I have to give in a couple of minutes," he explained.

"Ah don't sweat it, dear. You'll do great," his girlfriend said.

"I hope so," he muttered before gulping down another glass.

"So, guys, how does it feel to finally be married?" Ginny asked the couple as they ate.

"It feels pretty good, actually," Hermione said, smiling as Harry nodded into agreement.

"Getting some action tonight, Potter?" Blaise whispered into his ear.

But Ginny smacked him on the arm and said, "I heard that."

"What? It was just an innocent question," he replied, rubbing his arm.

"About their sex life? Why do you want to know about that?"

"Curiosity?" he said innocently.

Ginny made a face at him before going back to her food.

As everyone was eating, Fred went up to Melany, George and Lavender.

"What's the problem, Gred?" his twin asked.

"Well, Ron's supposed to give his speech now, but I can't find him anywhere. Do you guys know where he might have went off too?"

"Well the last time we saw him he was gulping down glass after glass of champagne," Melany replied.

"He probably went to the bathroom or something," Lavender suggested.

"Right. I'll check there then," he said as he turned around to go.

As soon as he turned around, Ron came back walking in circles while singing "IF YOU WANNA BE MY LOVER YOU GOTTA GET WITH MY FRIENDS!"

Everyone looked at him with wide eyes, mortified.

Fred ran to him and said, "Ron, how much did you drink?!"

But he kept on singing, "MY BOY LOLLIPOP. YOU MAKE MY HEART GO GIDDYUP."

"Someone do something!" Hermione said.

"IT'S TEARIN UP MY HEART WHEN I'M WITH YOU," he continued.

"What can we do?" George said, running up to his brother as well.

"I'M ADDICTED TO YOU, DON'T YOU KNOW THAT YOU'RE TOXIC?"

As soon as they knew it, Ron was able to break free from their grasp and he started running around the field

"I'M A GENIE IN A BOTTLE, YOU GOTTA RUB ME THE RIGHT WAY."

"Alright, why don't we all split up and if we see him, stupefy him. Got it?" Ginny said.

Everyone nodded before they all went their separate ways.

Draco walked around for a bit and found nothing. He decided to just sit it out near a tree.

"I NEVER WANNA HEAR YOU SAY. I WANT IT THAT WAY."

Draco jumped up and looked around the tree. He suddenly saw a hint of red up in the tree and said "Stupefy!"

"Sorry birdie," he said as a bird fell down from the tree.

He then saw Ron running away from behind the tree and tried to curse him, but he missed.

Jenine walked quietly by herself while saying, "Oh Ronniekins!"

She suddenly felt someone cover her eyes and she gave out a little scream.

"Not funny, Draco!" she said as he started to laugh.

"Yeah, it wasn't funny. It was hilarious!" he said, still laughing,

She rolled her eyes before saying, "Did you see him yet?"

"Yeah, but I missed him."

"I JUST CALLED TO SAY I LOVE YOU!"

The couple suddenly turned around and saw the redhead still running around.

They tried to curse him, but missed every time.

"Well at least one good thing came out of this for him," Draco said, breathless

"Which is what?"

"He's faster and has better reflexes when he's drunk."

George and Melany continued to search the grounds for the intoxicated redhead.

"Honestly, out of all the days, why does my brother have to pick today to become completely drunk?" George said.

"This is worse than Jenine's sugar highs!" she replied.

Suddenly, Ron appeared right in front of them and sang "MAMA MIA, HERE I GO AGAIN. MY, MY HOW CAN I RESIST YOU?"

"Stupefy!" they both cried out, but Ron was too fast for them and disappeared.

"Well at least he's not a bad singer," Melany joked.

Blaise and Ginny were already tired from walking around so much, but Ginny insisted that they shouldn't give up.

"Can't we just leave him for the rest of them to find?" he complained.

"No, we have to keep on going," she insisted.

"But why?"

"Because one, he's my brother, and two, I don't want a singing drunk man to wander around our house!"

"HA HA HA HA STAYIN' ALIVE STAYIN' ALIVE."

Ron then started running after Blaise said, "Oh no you don't!"

He darted towards the redhead before successfully stupefying him.

"Good job, love," Ginny said before he pecked him on the cheek.

"Yeah, yeah. But I better be getting a reward for this," Blaise said before he picked up the unconscious redhead and slung him over his shoulder.

When they came back to the party, they found everyone else waiting for them.

"Where shall we put him, Mrs. Weasley?" Blaise asked the woman.

"It's Molly, dear. And just leave him to me to take care of," she replied.

He nodded before going back to the group.

"I thought that was pretty fun," Jenine said.

"Yeah, very eventful, indeed," Melany agreed.

Everyone then turned to the just married couple.

"Well, it did make all this more interesting and enjoyable," Hermione said, smiling.

The group laughed before Harry said, "Well since that's all done, why don't we continue this celebration, shall we?"

Everyone agreed and they continued the recession with smiles and laughs throughout the whole night.

"So do you consider this a perfect ceremony, then?" Ginny asked Hermione while taking a break from dancing.

Hermione smiled and nodded before saying, "All because of the people who were in it."

Ginny smiled and gave her a hug before they went back to the dance floor.

Little did they know that this would be one of the many few great memories to come.


End file.
